


Dreams Do Come True

by EternalSushine



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: A hint of smut, Angst, Birthday Party, But not that much, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSushine/pseuds/EternalSushine
Summary: Penelope and Colin have been sneaking around for over a year now, and it's time to come clean to the family. But it's not only one secret that will be revealed but two!
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 261





	Dreams Do Come True

Penelope was sitting on the couch of her flat that she shares with her best friend Eloise, with a big bowl of popcorn in one hand and her others interlocked with the fingers of the man she’s been in love with since forever. That man also being her best friends brother, Colin.

The movie that they are watching is Little Women (The 1994 version) and while Penelope knows that Colin is not the biggest fan of dramas they had a nice thing going on. They would watch movies every Friday night when they knew that Eloise wasn’t going to be home since she spent her weekends over at her boyfriends. 

Why the need for sneaking around?

Well at first it had just been the two of them wanting to keep their budding relationship private from their invasive families. Then as time went on and the routine was cemented it was harder to come out with it. So here they were, a year into a relationship started because of a drunken hook up after Benedict and Sophie’s wedding. 

The two wouldn’t say that they were hiding their relationship from everyone, if anything it was their fault for not noticing the two sneaking kisses at family events or spending more time together, gravitating to each other every time that they were in a room together. This sneaking around had to come to an end soon though, because Penelope had a little secret of her own that could not be hidden for long. Not that she herself knew of that secret just yet.

“Don’t you think that Jo and Eloise have a lot incommon?” Penelope mused as Colin reached over for a fist full of popcorn.

Colin hummed and munched on his snack. “Maybe. But I think you and Beth have a lot in common”, he said, completely oblivious as to how this movie would go.

Penelope stared at him, not wanting to spoil anything. “How so?” She asked, amused and genuinely interested.

“Well Beth is kinda overlooked, but she’s the best of them right? Isn’t that what Jo has been saying?” Colin smiled softly, leaning to kiss Penelope's head. “And I think out of the sisters she’s the wisest”, he added.

Penelope smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “I’ll accept your reasoning”, she said and settled into his arms better.

As the movie went on and it became apparent that Beth wasn’t going to make it Colin was fighting back tears. “Beth dies?!” He sniffled and pulled Penelope closer.

“Yes, she dies”, Penelope answered, maybe a little too entertained by her blubbering boyfriend.

“And you let me say that you are Beth? I take it back. You are Amy, you sneaky little woman”, he said a small smile formed on his lips as he kissed Penelope's neck softly.

Penelope giggled and turned her head to kiss Colin, the popcorn bowl now empty and abandoned so she could reach around his shoulders.

“How can I make it up to you?” She asked, voice low and sultry.

Colins eyes darkened and he pulled her to his lap, kissing her with a hunger that wasn’t there previously. “You can let me unravel you… Taste you… Make you scream my name like I am God”, he muttered between kisses and his hands traveled down to her plump behind.

Penelope moaned into his mouth. She rather enjoyed having Colins hands on her ass. “Let’s take this to the bedroom”, she said and led Colin into her room, him completely willing and excited.

The movie was forgotten. That was also a part of the routine. When the two got swept up in their need for each other it didn’t matter that the ending of the film would be left unseen.

The pair woke up in the morning, legs tangled up and Penelope's head resting on Colins firm chest. Colin stroked her hair and they were together in silence until Colin’s phone rang.

“Hello”, he answered, his voice groggy.

“Oh Colin, good think you picked up! Mother tried to reach you last night but you weren’t answering”, said the unmistakable voice of his eldest brother Anthony.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, gaining Penelope's interest. 

“Everything is okay, it’s just that mother is worried that you might forget about your birthday dinner in two weeks”, Anthony said, and Colin could hear Kate in the background saying something along the lines of “Like Colin would forget about a dinner”.

Colin chuckled and looked at Penelope, winking at her. “Oh don’t worry, I have been looking forward to it”, he said. Him and Penelope had decided it was time to let the family know of their relationship and the best way to do it was when they knew everyone would be together.

Penelope yawned and got out of bed, naked as the day she was born and Colin lost his focus. He didn’t hear what his brother said next, probably nothing important.

“Sorry Anthony, I’ve to go”, he said and hung up, getting up to wrap his arms around Penelope. “And where do you think you’re going?”

“Shower”, Penelope said, a glint in her eyes challenging him.

“Mind if I join you?” He kissed her neck with his hands around her stomach.

Penelope hummed and closed her eyes. “Not at all”.

Colin growled and pulled Penelope towards the shower with him who was laughing at his enthusiasm. 

Penelope was so relieved when Colin had suggested they tell his family that they are together. She hated lying to Eloise and she was pretty certain that all this lying had caused her to have some physical symptoms. She felt sick all the time and tired to no end. Colins endless appetite for her wasn’t helping on that end.

A few days before the big birthday dinner, Penelope was going through her past quarter for her accountant. Business expenses and all that. That was when she realised that she had missed her period, and that she had missed it by almost a month! How had she not noticed a skipped period? 

Penelope knew that as a bigger woman she could skip periods every once in a while, but she hadn’t been missing periods for over a year now. But what if all those physical symptoms weren’t because of stress but because of a pregnancy? She was now completely distracted, her accountant was on the line asking her where she went.

“I-I’m sorry, let me get back to you. Something urgent came up”, she said and hung up on her accountant, rushing to the nearest pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. As she walked back to her apartment she was cursing this whole situation in her head.

“What will Colin say? Oh and why didn’t we tell the others we are together earlier? I really want to talk to Eloise but she will just ask about the father and I don’t want her to find out this way”, she muttered as she entered the empty apartment. 

Eloise was at work, while Penelope worked from home. That gave her an opportunity to panic out loud in her home, with no witnesses. It also gave her the opportunity to take the test in complete privacy.

She chugged down a full three glasses of water, thinking back to all those times she had wine in the past month. Oh God she was going to be sick. She eyed her phone, thinking about calling Colin about this situation they are in. But she decided against it. Why bother him when he’s currently working? Yeah, she can do this. The test will come back negative anyway.

The test didn’t come back negative.

“Oh fuck off universe!” Penelope cried out and sat in disbelief. She had been taking her birth control each day and the two always wore condoms. What are the chances of this happening to them?

After a quick google search she found out that the chances were surprisingly high, and Penelope and Colin seemed to be that couple who slipped through the cracks.

She wondered if now was a good time to call? Call Colin, her mom, Eloise, anyone! She stared at her contact list, contemplating on hitting that call button.

She hovered over the call button on Colins contact info, when her phone rang. She squealed and almost dropped her phone on the ground at the surprise of it.

The caller was Colin! What are the odds of that happening? She wasn’t going to google that one.

“Hey Col”, she answered nervously.

“Hey love, did I catch you at a bad time?” Colin asked, sounding rather excited over something.

“No, I was just thinking about you”, she said, her eyes glued on the blue stick.

“Great! Love, you won’t guess what just happened”, Colin said and it sounded like he was on the brink of exploding.

Penelope found his energy very contagious. “What happened babe?”

“I was offered the promotion!” Colin announced, Penelopes smile widening.

“That’s so great Colin! That’s what you wanted, yeah?” She asked.

“Yes, this will be great! They want me to write about cool exotic places to visit, so I’ll probably be out of the country a lot, but don’t worry love, you can come along! You work from home already, so what’s going to stop us from adventuring together?” Colin gushed.

Penelope's smile dropped and she was glad that Colin wasn’t there to see her mood change completely. “Awesome babe”, she said, faking excitement. She already knew that this arrangement wouldn’t work. You can’t bring a baby with you on an adventure. Oh what was she to do?

“Colin, I have to go now. I’ll see you at your moms on Thursday”, she said.

“Love you”, Colin said, Penelope's heart aching at his tone of voice. So sincere and sweet.

“I love you too”, she choked out and ended the call.

Penelope took one last look at the pregnancy test before she threw it in the bin. She needed to calm down and figure out what she was going to do, and soon.

The days went too quickly, and Penelope was no closer to finding a solution to her problem. Obviously she had yet to tell anyone of her predicament and it weighed on her like crazy. She knew she had to tell Colin soon. He was already planning their first trips to Guatemala and Singapore. 

Her and Eloise walked to the matriarch Bridgertons house, it being a walking distance away and the day being rather nice for a walk. Eloise was carrying a box that had her gift for Colin inside it. Penelope realised that she didn’t have a gift with her, she had forgotten about getting one amidst all of the other stuff.

“Don’t worry Pen, I already put your name on my present for Col”, Eloise chirped happily.

“Huh? How did you know I forgot about his gift?” Penelope asked.

“You seemed to have a lot in mind. And you also didn’t mention the gift to me once this whole week like you usually do, just in case we don’t get him the same thing”, Eloise explained, though her eyes seemed to linger on her longer than they probably should.

“Ah, yes... “, Penelope said, and felt a cold tingle in her body as they stood at the front of Violet Bridgertons house. 

“Come on, let’s go help mom set up”, Eloise said and gestured for Pen to go in first.

The next two hours were agony for Penelope, as she was surrounded by baby pictures of Colin and the word BIRTH(day) all over the place. “He’s turning 30, not 13”, she mumbled as she attached a balloon to the top of the fireplace.

“That’s a big milestone in your life”, Daphne said as she sat on the sidelines, so pregnant that Violet had insisted she rest. “I remember Simons 30th, it was quite the day. I only hope mine will be as special”, she said and smoothed her belly. 

Penelope smiled at Daphne. She was a great mom, even at 27. Daphne already had a child and was now expecting her second baby with Simon. Simon was currently with Anthony discussing something related to business. Not like they could help with setting up!

“I only hope he would bring a nice girl home already”, Violet said as she walked in the room. “I know Anthony and Benedict both found their brides at 30 so I am hoping the same will happen with our dear Colin”, she fussed.

If only Violet knew how her prayers had already been answered.

“I already told the boys, but I think I may have found him just the girl”, Violet mused. Penelopes face drained of all colour as she looked at Violet.

“Oh really?” She asked, tearing her eyes off Violet in a desperate attempt to not look completely awkward in the situation.

“Yes, it’s this nice girl from Anthony's work. I just hope Anthony didn’t give him a heads up, you know how he has been avoiding this whole relationship discussion more than usual lately”, Violet said, setting a picture of Colin and Edmund on the mantle, may Edmund rest in peace.

Penelope nodded, feeling a little light headed. How would Violet take it that she was already Colins girlfriend? Sure, Violet liked Penelope but maybe she didn’t see her as a potential match for her son.

Eloise walked to Penelope and leaned closer. “You can just go sit, I can take it from here”, she said quietly. 

Penelope wasn't going to let the opportunity to rest pass her by, so for the next 30 odd minutes she spent speaking with Daphne while they waited for the birthday boy. She tried to push away all her insecurities and just enjoy the time she was spending with the family she saw more as her own than her actual family. 

Finally the doors opened and in waltzed Colin Bridgerton, looking handsome as ever in his fancier attire.

“Happy birthday sweetheart”, Violet said and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Thank you mother”, Colin said and kissed her cheek in return. “Hello, family”, he smiled as everyone came up to him to congratulate him. 

Penelope stood up, helping Daphne to get up in the process. She smiled at her dashing boyfriend who grinned back at her.

“Now I heard there was food”, Colin said and everyone laughed, walking to the dinner table.

Penelope found herself seated next to Eloise, while Colin was at the head of the table. It was odd, since usually they would at least sit opposite one another, but as is tradition birthday boy sits at the head of the table.

Gregory was put on toast duty, so he was filling up everyone's glasses with champagne. On Penelope's glass Penelope quietly told him that she would skip the champagne this time.

“Oh come on Pen, one flute won’t kill ya”, Benedict joked, opposite her.

Eloise glared at Benedict who furrowed his brows in confusion. “What? It’s not like she has never had drinks with us before”.

“Well now is a different situation”, Eloise said, shooting daggers at Ben.

“How so?” Benedict pushed, being challenged by Eloise's tone.

“El”, Penelope whispered, as she was garnering attention from the whole table.

“Penelope?” Colin asked, looking confused as ever.

“She can’t drink right now”, Eloise said and it was like Daphne and Violet suddenly understood what she was telling them. So did Katherine and Sophie, along with Francesca and Hyacinth. Too bad that the men of the table weren’t following.

“Why can’t she drink?” Colin asked, eyeing his nervous girlfriend.

“Yeah, why?” Benedict and Anthony asked in unison, followed by slaps on the arm by their better halves.

“Ouch, what? It’s a completely innocent question”, Anthony grumbled.

“Eloise, how did you know?” Penelope asked quietly, while her best friend turned to face her.

“I found the test in the bin…”, Eloise said, smiling softly at Pen.

“What test? Penelope, what test is she talking about?” Colin asked, getting up.

Penelope sighed in defeat, closed her eyes and braced herself.

“A pregnancy test. I’m… Pregnant”, she said, causing the whole room to grow silent.

She opened her eyes to look at Colins reaction, as he was the one whos reaction mattered the most to her.

She was met by a wide grin on his face. “You’re pregnant?” He asked, the first person brave enough to say anything.

Penelope nodded, a soft smile forming on her lips.

Colin rushed over to her, and to the shock of the entire room he captured her in a kiss.

“Whoa, what’s going on?!” Eloise asked, and was joined by others.

Colin pulled away and had his eyes set on Penelope. 

“Can someone explain what is happening?” Violet asked, with a confused yet enthused look on her face.

The looks on the faces of all Benedicts brothers and Simon were priceless, not to mention the vast array of different stages of shock on the sisters and Kate and Sophie's faces. 

“Mother, siblings, in-laws. I’d like to introduce everyone to my lovely girlfriend, Penelope”, Colin breathed out, his eyes still lost in Penelopes who was about to burst into tears.

Violet gasped and stood up to hug the two, while most of the family was cheering for them.

“Since when have you two been dating?” Eloise asked, looking at the two. “I live with Penelope and I didn’t know”, she looked irritated, mostly at herself.

“Since uhh, Ben and Sophie’s wedding”, Penelope supplied, eyes welling up as she accepted the hug from Violet.

“Over a year, and you haven’t told us?!” Violet slapped her sons arm and scolded him.

“To be fair, we were going to tell you guys today”, Colin said as he rubbed his arm. 

“You should have told us immediately. Oh and I went on about finding you a girlfriend in front of dear Penelope. If I’d known you weren’t actually blind and had already found love I would never have done so”, Violet kept scolding him.

“Wait, Violet are you not disappointed it’s me with Colin?” Penelope asked, her voice small.

“Oh dear, no! I am beyond elated. Oh how I have always wanted you to be a part of the family, I only gave up once Colin seemed to avoid the subject completely”, Violet said. 

“My brother? You and my brother are together?” Eloise blinked up at Penelope. “You and my brother are having a baby!” She suddenly remembered and jumped up to hug her best friend.

“Oh I am going to be Pens kids auntie! I didn’t know it would feel this amazing but it does”, Eloise allowed some tears to come up. 

Penelope looked to Colin, whose smile was still there. “I love you”, he mouthed to her. Her heart might’ve just grown twice the size thanks to all this love around her.

“We’re going to have so many babies in the family now”, Hyacinth quipped. “I mean Anthony and Kate have one, Daphne and Simon are about to have their second and now you two. Who’s next? Eloise and Phillip?” She teased.

“I resent that statement”, Benedict said before anyone else got to cut in. “Sophie and I are married, so shouldn’t we be next?” He mumbled.

“Well not being married didn’t stop Colin”, Hyacinth laughed, causing Colin to turn red.

“That’s enough!” He half yelled, too embarrassed. “We should eat”, he said, squeezing Penelope's hand.

“You still have an appetite even after learning you will have a baby?” Eloise was baffled.

“What can I say, good news make me hungry”, he said and winked at Penelope. “I would like to have a seat next to my girlfriend though”, he said and looked pointedly at Eloise. 

“Why should I move? Gregorys seat is right next to her too”, Eloise sat down on her seat, causing Penelope to giggle.

“Alright then, sorry Greg”, Colin said and sat on his seat.

“So I get the seat of honour?” Gregory smirked and plopped down on the grand seat.

The conversation started flowing once again, family members congratulating the two, asking questions about their relationship and after a while going around the table talking about what was going on.

Penelope felt a huge wave of relief wash over her as she felt Colins warm hand on hers. She knew Colin was truly happy about their baby. The only thing left on her mind was the promotion.

After dinner and the subsequent dessert Colin received some gifts that he accepted awkwardly. “You know I’m turning 30 right, not 13”, he laughed.

“That’s what Penelope said!” Daphne said, finding it amusing. 

The family shared a laugh and the night was coming to its end. Eloise was taking her leave to go to Phillips house, with a mischievous glint in her eye as she winked at Penelope when she walked out with Colin on her arm. 

As they walked towards Penelope's apartment she realised something. “I never gave you a gift”, she said, stopping in the street.

Colin stopped as well, smiling at her. “What do you mean you didn’t give me a gift? You gave me the greatest gift today Pen”, he said to her.

“Eloise just put my name on that gift, I wasn’t actually in on it”, Penelope admitted, causing Colin to laugh.

“Not that, silly Pen! This”, he said and placed his hand gently on her belly.

“The babys not really a gift though…”, she mumbled, looking down at her shoes. “I mean, what does this mean for your promotion? Will you still take it?”

Colin stayed quiet for a while before he grabbed Penelope's hands into his.

“This is what we’re going to do”, he said, getting Penelope to look at him.

“You and I are going to get a place together, okay? We’re going to have room for a nursery and we’re going to be kickass parents”, he said with a smile on his face. “I’ll keep my current job, maybe aim for a different promotion”, he said.

Penelope frowned and shook her head. “No but this was your dream promotion. You were so excited”, she insisted.

Colin pulled Penelope into a hug. “Hey, that promotion isn’t my dream. You are”, he kissed the top of her head. “You, and now this baby. You’re all I want, all I need. I was only excited about the promotion because I wanted to show you all that the world could offer, and we can still do that. Just later. Sure, travel is nice but you’re like ten times nicer”, he said.

Penelope snorted and hit Colins chest lightly. “Stop joking Colin”, she laughed.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t joke about that. You’re infinitely nicer than traveling”, Colin kept going, earning more laughter from one Penelope Featherington.

Finally feeling content that Colin was serious about not being mad about having to pass on his big promotion, Penelope pulled him into a kiss. Only after the kiss did she say though:

“You’re right… We are going to be kickass parents”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I wanted to have some happy fluff and maybe a little angst, just as a treat. I've been reading basically all Polin fics and have never been more inspired to write, it's just crazy. Please leave comments, I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions! 
> 
> Here's to the third oneshot!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, love you <3


End file.
